The present disclosure is directed to high pressure fluid rotary nozzle handling systems. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a safety apparatus for detecting and minimizing danger to personnel from a high pressure cleaning lance inadvertently backing out of a floor or roof drain or otherwise in a situation where a back-out preventer either cannot be installed on the support structure or would be difficult to install.
What is therefore needed is a safety apparatus that can be mounted above or about the drain or other opening that facilitates simplified handling of flexible lances together with a drive that permits an operator to stand clear of the region directly above or around the drain or other opening and which precludes uncontrolled motion of a high pressure flexible cleaning lance.